


Away From the Sun

by mitigates



Series: Songfics [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kidnapped Hinata, M/M, Minor Miya Twins, Minor Violence, Oikawa is a murderer, Oikawa is a serial killer, Prequel, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Stockholm Syndrome, homeless, minor kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitigates/pseuds/mitigates
Summary: Hinata runs from one problem to another, trading betrayal for a psychopath. At least he isn't aware of the psychopath right away.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Songfics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800937
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Away From the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to "Like I Love You" showing how Hinata and Oikawa met. You don't really need to read one to read the other. This is less graphic, focuses more on Hinata's story. I might make this into something more, I just like the idea of the story. Not sure yet. Thank you, as always, so much.

_ It's down to this _

_ I've got to make this life make sense _

_ Can anyone tell what I've done _

Shoyo Hinata was exhausted. He was so tired of being so fucking tired all of the time. He enjoyed running, though it was the biggest culprit of why he was so tired. But running was easy. It came naturally to him. He liked the wind in his hair and the sun on his skin. Plus, his worn and almost tattered clothing looked more natural when he was running, fewer people gave his dirty sweatpants and baggy sweatshirt a second glance when he was running. They didn’t look twice at his matted hair when he was running. He looked like he was working out and that made running easier than doing pretty much anything else.

That day was a good day though. He struck up a deal with the owners of a grocery store. He cleaned at night in exchange for being allowed to sleep in their alley. They also gave him food, they let him have things that were going to go bad or day-old pastries that didn’t sell. There was honestly nothing better than a slow Sunday at the grocery store that ended with him and an armful of stale bread. The customers weren’t so bad, he hadn’t been insulted or spit on since he moved to the side of their store. Some even gave him money, tossing the change toward him from a safe distance away. Hinata always smiled brightly at them, bowing gratefully. Even if they didn’t acknowledge him again, he liked to think that they knew he was grateful. He was saving for some new clothes that he was going to ask the twin grocery store owners to buy for him. He was also tired of getting kicked out of clothing stores before he had a chance to show them that he had money. They didn’t care.

He peeked into his small bag and knew he was close. He didn’t need much. It was the holidays and as much as people wanted to believe they were more giving and thankful and whatnot, the emptiness of Hinata’s pouch showed that they weren’t. He had picked up some talents, however, so he was planning to do some drawings and maybe people would donate money for them. He always had a knack for drawing. He could draw anything. His favorite thing to draw was people, but in order not to creep out others, he handed out small drawings of flowers.

_ I miss the life _

_ I miss the colors of the world _

_ Can anyone tell where I am? _

Hinata squeezed his eyes shut at the pressure behind him. His sweat-ridden chest was sticking to the satin sheets. He didn’t want to get the satin sheets, he wanted the regular nice cotton ones, but Kenma insisted. He thought they looked nicer which was weird since it wasn’t like other people were walking into their bedroom and looking at their sheets. 

“Ken-ma-” Hinata gasped the words out as his blonde-haired boyfriend pulled out of him and came on his back. He groaned at the empty feeling that came after they had sex. He slumped against the bed.

“Get up, Shoyo, go shower,” Kenma said quietly as he pulled the condom off and tossed it into the trash. He checked his phone and frowned at it.

Hinata turned and sat up, reaching for Kenma. “You get so distant right after lately. Why?” Hinata circled his arms around the thinner man’s stomach, leaning his cheek against Kema’s navel. 

Kenma hummed in response, already tuned into whatever he was rapidly typing into his phone.

Hinata glanced up at him and sighed. “Kenma, what’s going on?”

Kenma finally clicked his phone into a lock screen and ruffled Hinata’s hair. “Nothing, Shoyo, I just have to get back to work.” He pulled his briefs back on, his dress pants following shortly after. Kenma lightly kissed Hinata’s forehead and pulled his button-up on. He disappeared back into his office.

Hinata sighed again and went toward the bathroom. He heard ringing then went back to check his phone. After unsuccessfully unlocking it he realized it was Kenma’s phone. Why did he change his password?

_ ‘Cause now again I found myself so far down _

_ Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place _

“Oh hey, Kuroo! You’re up early!” Hinata greeted him as he stepped into the kitchen.

Kuroo glanced at him disapprovingly. “You don’t have a shirt on.”

Hinata glanced down at the tank top in his hand. He pulled it over his head and smiled brightly. “Sorry, I didn’t know you would be up so early.”

Kuroo grunted in response and continued drinking his coffee. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter as he watched Hinata. “Why are  _ you  _ up so early?”

“I couldn’t sleep. Then Kenma visited me and-” Hinata blushed at the words he was blurting out. “Anyway, did you eat? I can make something.”

“I ate,” Kuroo responded shortly. He finished his coffee and left the kitchen.

“Oi, Kuroo, what’s that on your neck?”

Kuroo spun around and reached up to cover the blemish. “This? It’s nothing-”

“Did you get a boyfriend and not tell us?” Hinata asked teasingly.

Kuroo’s eyes darkened as he stared behind Hinata. “No.” He turned and left.

Hinata turned hesitantly, half expecting a ghost to be behind him, but he came face to face with Kenma. “Babe!” Hinata reached for Kenma, but the blonde stepped back. “What’s wrong?” 

Kenma hated himself for what he was about to do. He hated himself. Hinata didn’t have anybody else, Kenma knew that. He knew that Hinata was going to run. He was going to run with the clothes he had on his back and Kenma probably would never see him again, but he just had to tell him the truth. He didn’t have it in him to keep up the secrets any longer. “I need to talk to you, Shoyo.”

Hinata nodded happily and motioned toward the fridge. “Of course, can I make you-”

Kenma shook his head. “No. Just sit.” His voice was an octave higher than usual.

Hinata settled into the barstool at the counter and put his hands in his lap. Whatever Kenma was about to tell him wasn’t good. He racked his brain for something he might have done wrong lately, but he couldn’t think of anything. Things were going good, things were really good! They were happier than they had been in years. Kenma even started working more after he told Shoyo that things were going well at work. They moved in together a year ago and Hinata wasn’t even working, Kenma insisted he didn’t need to. Hinata stayed busy working around the large property. Maybe he didn’t fix something Kenma asked him to-

“I’m sorry, Shoyo. I’m so sorry.” 

Hinata looked up at his boyfriend and it was then that he noticed Kenma’s shirt was slightly unbuttoned which was strange because he fixed it after leaving Hinata that morning. Kenma turned his head to the side slightly and Hinata couldn’t help but notice the marks on his neck. Marks that he didn’t put there because Kenma said he didn’t like being marked.

Hinata squinted at Kenma’s neck. “What is that-” He reached his hand out, but as his hand moved toward Kenma, the realization started to hit that the marks on his neck were identical to the marks on Kuroo’s neck. His hand fell into the space between them, his sentence fading into nothingness.

“Shoyo-” Kenma stepped toward Hinata, but the latter stepped off of the barstool.

“You-” Hinata’s words failed him again as he stared at Kenma.

Kenma was right.

Hinata ran.

He ran and he didn’t look back.

_ Then you gave me heartache and in return I gave a song _

_ It goes on and on _

Hinata had nothing. He didn’t have money. He didn’t have a job. He didn’t have experience doing anything other than the volleyball he played back in high school. Kenma was so busy with his corporation that Hinata hadn’t even considered what would happen if they split.

He looked up at the sky in the dark of the night and shivered. He really should have packed something. He glanced down at his sore feet. He should have at least thrown some shoes on. Maybe he could go back and get- no, he couldn’t do that. He didn’t even want to ever be near that house again. Who knew how long it had been going on between Kenma and Kuroo? He should have known. He should have known. He should have known!

_ I’m so far down, away from the sun again.  _

_ Away from the sun again _

A year later, Hinata found himself outside of a grocery store run by twins that were nicer than most people. The blonde one was a little snippy but in a nice teasing way. The more somber one was quiet but he insisted that Hinata stay in the shelter that their alley provided until he could find somewhere else to go. They shared a small apartment and already had a friend crashing on their couch. They didn’t have much, but they helped where they could.

_ I’m over this, I’m tired of living in the dark _

_ Can anyone see me down here? _

“Shrimpy! I brought you some soup.” Atsumu announced as he exited the back door of the grocery store. 

Hinata came bumbling out of his tent, a bright smile on his face. “Tsumu! Thank you. It’s been cold.” Hinata gripped the warm mug and held it to his chest.

Atsumu glanced down at Hinata’s outfit. “Please tell me you have something warmer, shrimpy. What are torn sweats supposed to do for you? And that sorry excuse for a sweater-” Hinata smiled sheepishly and Atsumu already knew that he was going to say. Atsumu crossed his arms and sighed loudly. “Who did you give your money to?”

Hinata scratched his cheek lightly. “Her name was Emma. She had a dog with her. I had to help.”

Atsumu sighed again and shook his head. “Hinata, why must you give when you have so little?”

Hinata shrugged. “Some people have less than I do.”

_ There’s nothing left to lift me up back into the world I know _

_ ‘Cause now again I found myself so far down _

_ Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place _

Atsumu returned later that day with some of his and his brother's old clothes that neither of them wore. He handed Hinata the large trash bag full of heavy winter clothes and a pair of boots that came nowhere close to fitting the smaller boy. He would wear them to sleep in.

“Let us know if you need anything. The store is going to be closing a bit earlier, probably around 10. I’m in talks with Osamu to have you stay in the back office if it snows at all-”

Hinata bowed his head deeply. “I couldn’t possibly. You’ve done so much for me.”

Osamu spoke up behind them. “We won’t hear a no, Shoyo. You’ll come inside if it snows. It isn’t a bother.”

_ I’m so far down away from the sun that shines to light the way for me _

_ To find my way back into the arms that care about the ones like me _

Come summer, Hinata happily returned to his tent. That was when he started drawing again. He went out for his usual morning walk and found the prettiest little daisy. The middle of the flower was almost brown, it reminded Hinata of his favorite customers' eyes. He liked calling him a customer instead of the random beautiful man that liked to give him change. 

Hinata lit up when he saw him later that day, but the man looked upset. He looked sad. He had been in moods before but that time- he just looked lost. The man still walked toward him, sunglasses tight against his face, and dropped bills into the container of art supplies Hinata had.

Hinata held up the daisy accompanied by a drawing.

The man smirked and accepted both. He rubbed the petals between his fingers and finally removed his glasses to look at the drawing closely. “This is exquisite.” He breathed as he thumbed the small scrap of paper.

Hinata grinned at him. “I’m glad you like it!”

The man shook his head slightly and smiled a little wider. “I love it. Thank you, love.”

Hinata’s smile widened at the nickname and the man took note of it. He waved as the man left.

_ I’m so far down away from the sun again _

_ It’s down to this, I’ve got to make this life make sense _

Hinata sold a lot more drawings than he thought he would. He started drawing the man. He was tall, much taller than Hinata, with beautiful features. He had soft wavy brown hair that framed his face and light brown eyes that Hinata had only seen twice now, the first time being when he removed his glasses to wipe a smudge off of the dark frames as he waited for Hinata to draw a dozen roses. Hinata even started walking around and finding a flower to accompany the pictures. He seemed to enjoy it the first time.

On one of his walks, he found himself frozen in place, unable to move out of the way of the couple that was headed straight for him. They didn’t notice him at first, but he couldn’t bring himself to just  _ move _ .

The darker haired one glanced up, the smile on his face quickly transforming into one of shock. “H-Hinata-” The blonde glanced up. Another shocked expression for Hinata to add to his list.

Hinata’s mouth fell open but no words escaped. He thought he had run. He thought he had gone far enough to be rid of them for good.

He was wrong.

_ Now I can’t tell what I’ve done, _

_ Now again I found myself so far down away from the sun _

_ That shines to light the way for me _

Hinata ran again. They called after him and he prayed that they weren’t following him. He was far enough away from where he had been staying that he would probably be safe, but he couldn’t be sure. He sprinted straight into his tent, nearly knocking it over, and started packing his belongings. As he stuffed his pencils into a bag, a pressed flower fell out of one of his drawing journals. He picked it up gently and placed it back where it belonged, next to the first sketch he had of the man. He bit his lip hard as he looked down at it.

He squeezed his eyes shut then opened them again. He wanted to say goodbye. He needed to say goodbye. They had a simple casual conversation, but he felt like he needed to see him again. He didn’t see him again for a few days. He wore a scarf that had his sweating in the summer heat so as not to be recognized by Kenma and Kuroo if they happened to find him.

Another day passed and Hinata was feeling worried. He hadn’t missed a visit before. What if something happened to him? He didn’t even know his name! He couldn’t go searching around hospitals for him if he didn’t have at least  _ that _ . As Hinata started to shake with worry, he spotted that familiar stride coming toward him.

_ Cause now again I found myself so far down _

_ Away from the sun that shines into the darkest place _

_ I’m so far down away from the sun _

_ That shines to light the way for me _

Hinata ripped the scarf off of his mouth and charged at the man. He wrapped his arms tight around his narrow waist. He held him for a moment before he realized what he was doing. Hinata jumped back and bowed his head, not wanting to see the look of utter disgust that must have crossed the man’s face. He felt a shock go through him as slender fingers touched his jaw, tilting his head up.

_ To find my way back into the arms that car about the ones like me _

_ I’m so far down away from the sun again _

“What was that for?”

Hinata’s face flushed. It burned further as he saw the dirt he had left on the man’s crisp white button-up. “I-I-I-” Hinata couldn’t think of a thing to say. 

“What’s your name, love?”

“Shoyo Hinata.”

“ _ Shhhoyo _ -” The man said his name slowly, drawn-out and soft.

Hinata nodded, a smile tugging at his lips as he watched the man’s mouth move.

“Shoyo…” The man tilted his head slightly as he wrinkled his nose at the alley Hinata was occupying. “Come with me-’

“Yes,” Hinata responded immediately.

The man looked down at him in surprise. “Just like that?”

Hinata bowed again. “Please.” He hoped his voice didn’t sound as desperate as he felt. “Please take me with you. Wherever you go. Please.”

The man pulled his sunglasses back on. “If you insist.” He glanced at the alley. “Do you need to grab anything?”

Hinata turned slightly and thought for a moment. “Um-”

The man pointed. “Your art supplies. Bring those.”

Hinata climbed into the front seat of the man’s pristine car. He glanced at the lightly-colored leather seats and the spotless interior. 

The man seemed to sense his hesitation. “Everything okay, love?”

Hinata frowned. “I don’t- I’m-” He looked down at his clothes. 

The man smiled gently. “We can wash you up when we get home.” He turned onto the freeway. “You should sleep, love. You look exhausted.” The man’s soft humming lulled Hinata to sleep.

___________

Hinata woke up with a sore next under the soft moonlight. It was daytime when he fell asleep. He glanced around and realized they were in a different vehicle. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He was also wearing different clothes.

“You sleep like the dead, love.”

Hinata turned his head toward the gentle voice beside him. He smiled sleepily. “Do I?”

The man nodded. “You slept for a day. I had to change you, I tried to wake you but it was impossible.”

Hinata nodded slowly. “That’s okay.” He looked around and didn’t see anything to look at. “Where are we?”

“I was in the middle of moving when I had you come with me, I must admit. I just had to clean something up at our new home, but it’s all ready for us. I think you’ll enjoy it. I do have some rules but it’s nothing I can’t teach you if you’re willing to learn love.”

Hinata bobbed his head excitedly. “I am. I’ll do anything to repay you for your kindness.” Hinata bit his lip slightly. “May I ask-”

“Tooru. My name is Tooru.” 

“ _ Tooru _ -” Hinata whispered to himself.

Tooru turned toward the ginger-haired boy in his passenger seat and felt his breath catch. His name sounded different coming out of Shoyo’s mouth, it sounded too lovely to not have him saying it over and over. He realized then that he made the right decision by ridding himself of that insufferable girl and bringing Shoyo with him.

Tooru turned into the driveway. He had movers furnish the house ahead of time and was pleased to see the yard was finished as well, including the security system. He turned as Shoyo followed him toward the house. He pulled the door open. 

“After you, love.” 

Tooru locked the padlock behind them.


End file.
